Our Baby, Our Pride and Joy
by Red Scars Hurt
Summary: Ichigo is pregnant. She tells Masaya she doesn't love him anymore, even though she still does inside. Her friends are shocked. They're even more shocked when Ryou and Ichigo get married and move in together. But, they didn't know they had a baby together.
1. The Discovery of the Baby

**_Chapter One_**

**_The Discovery of the Baby_**

_***(Ichigo's P.O.V.)***_

I couldn't believe what I saw. I tried to register it in my mind but couldn't. There was no way. No way, it just wasn't possible. But it was true. I looked at the sign in front of me that indicated the test had came out positive and indeed that I was pregnant.

I went to the mirror and stared at my reflection as I gazed at the one spot that would be getting larger and larger as the months passed by. I was eighteen years old and pregnant. Right now I had a very thin curvy figure and I grew taller since when I first started working at the cafe as the average girl.

But I was a young lady now, and my body had changed dramatically since then. My chest had grown bigger and developed nicely and as I shot up and must have hit a growth spurt I saw curves forming on my body elegantly.

My stomach flat and toned along with my graceful cat-like legs as I would 'walk' or rather strut, in some occasions. I just really couldn't picture myself, with my wavy fiery red flames down to my chest, my toned graceful legs walking down the side walk, and my stomach so round and wide I couldn't see my shoes click against the pavement. I just couldn't. I couldn't grasp the fact, that me, Ichigo, would be pregnant.

But the topic I was avoiding was the father of this baby, that was forming inside of me. The father. I knew who the father was, I just really wish it wasn't him. Somehow someway a miracle if you will, but it was him. And there was nothing I could do to change that. He was the father. Ryou Shirogane.

I knew I should have never listened to Moe as she persuaded me about going to that club with her. I knew it was a bad idea just from the moment she suggested it to me over the phone, but after her pestering started to irritate me I caved in as I heard her squeal on the other line and hang up.

I figured it wouldn't be so bad, besides I never did have any girl time with my friends so I thought it might be fun for us to go out and have great time like we did in junior high. I didn't know how wrong I could be.

Moe and I had a few drinks in our hands as we made through the lively crowd just iching to bring the roof down. Then a man in his early twenties made his way toward us and just knew what to say as Moe started giggling and a couple of seconds later she was out on the dance floor, dancing with this total stranger and having what seemed like the time of her life.

I sighed as I was beginning to feel very bored. I glanced around and saw a lot of laughs and giggles erupting from the crowd as I entertained myself with some more drinks. The first time I took a sip of the foul drink, it was hard to swallow, but I did in the end. Then suddenly as I felt more lonely and betrayed as to how my friend left me here I made some new friends with the drinks as I drank some more down.

Suddenly it didn't taste very foul to me anymore as I gulped down the fifth glass, or was it the eighth? I couldn't remember. But suddenly I heard my name being called.

"Ichigo?"

I turned around to face a blonde with the most clearest blue eyes I've ever seen. They were so warm and captivating I couldn't help but stare as he took the seat next to me. He had a drink in his hand that was half way finished as he ordered another.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me as he took a sip. I shrugged as I told him one of my friends was responsible for this.

"I could ask you the same thing Shirogane,"

"You know, you can call me Ryou, Ichigo."

"Ok then, what are you doing here Ryou?"

After he was done taking a sip he put his glass down on the counter. "Wouldn't you like to know strawberry head?"

I couldn't help the frown that tug on my lips. Couldn't he be nice for once? I wonder if this man could ever go two minutes without sending remarks so uncalled for as that. I opened my mouth and was going to blow off on him when I decided that I was an adult now, and I'll handle these things in an adult manner and not let my anger get the best of me.

"For your information, you asked me what my business was here and I simply replied with my answer and now I ask you the same and then you act like a total jerk and blow me off like I'm some little kid! And I'm not a strawberry head!"

So much for acting mature and handling this like an adult. I narrowed my eyes as I heard him chuckle and then lean in closer as he took a hold of my slightly wave locks in his touch as he twisted it around his fingers.

"Well I don't see what I did wrong except state the obvious, you do have strawberry hair, so you are a strawberry head. Besides, your hair looks really pretty, it always does." He said turning and twisting it with his index finger as he leaned in closer.

There was nothing I could do as I felt the heat crept toward my cheeks as my face turned a light shade of pink. I tried to stop blushing and not make it seem obvious but I was wondering if it was really getting hot in here or if it was just me.

Ryou smiled as I felt his hot whiskey breath tickle my face as he moved closer. "You're really cute when you blush,"

I don't have a mirror on me, but I'm pretty sure my face turned a deep shade of red as it probably matched a strawberry in color. My breath was caught in my throat as our faces were mere centimeters away from touching and at that moment when he was so close he stared into my eyes as all I could do was melt under that mesmerizing gaze because I didn't hear the noise of the music.

I didn't notice all the people or anything around me, the only thing I could concentrate was the blue in Ryou's eyes as he leaned in and our lips pressed against each others. His tongue licked my bottom lip as I felt his tender touch hold my right cheek, or was it my left? I couldn't tell and it didn't matter. I felt my arms snake around his neck as I pulled him closer deepening the kiss. He tilted his head and then put his hands on my waist pulling me closer to him. He had me secured in his arms.

I felt his tongue slide inside my mouth as his expert tongue explored my mouth and then our tongues met and couldn't stop battling for dominance. Everything happened all so fast yet it seemed so relaxing and so slow, it was all just too perfect for me to take in. His kiss was making me more drunk then the liquid. I forgot I wasn't single, I forgot I was in love with someone else, I forgot about Masaya.

Right now, all I could see was Ryou. I could only feel his gentle and tender touch or the way his kiss made me feel want to explode and never let go. It was so addicting, I couldn't get enough, he had such an addicting taste as our lips met and I couldn't stop, and neither could he.

Kissing him, everything dissapears and all I can see is the blue in his eyes staring back at me with that shining gleam.

I remember dancing, then I remeber his arms around me, leading me somewhere, then I remember hearing a lock click, then I felt myself face down on a bed and I could just only concentrate on his touch. The rest was just a dream, something so bad but it just felt so good. Oh God, _very_ good.

And then reality came through the door and I woke up to the horrible nightmare coming to life. I was so loyal, wasn't I? I kept shaking my head.

What went wrong?

_**xXxStrawberries&VanillaxXx**_

Three rings and he finally picks up.

"Hello?"

"Ryou? It's Ichigo. I can't come to work tomorrow."

"What? Why not?"

Then I heard him a groan on the other end.

"Not another date-"

"It's not a date, Ryou, this is really important. I-I need you to come to my house tomorrow. Please."

"Why?"

"Ryou we need to talk." I stated, biting my lower lip. I didn't want to tell him the news over the phone. But I feel like it's going to come to it if he's going to be so stubborn.

"Ichigo I don't see-wait, look if it's about the time at the club-"

"Actually," I interrupted, biting down on my lip hard.

"It is. Ryou, I-I'm pregnant. And I think you might be the father."


	2. Seeing Her

**_Chapter Two_**

**_Seeing Her_**

_***(Ryou's P.O.V.)***_

I couldn't sleep that night. After she called me and told me, I just couldn't find sleep, not that I wanted to. I stayed up in my bed, I couldn't believe it. Was she lying? No, why would she lie about something like this? I rolled over in my bed and stared out the window looking at the glowing moon bright up the darkness.

I must have fell asleep because I then found my eyes hesitating to open as I was greeted by the brightest beam the sun was filling my room with. I stretched my arms and decided to crawl out of bed. After getting dressed and doing daily routine I remembered I had to go see Ichigo today. I remembered what she told me, and I remembered why I had become drunk in the first place.

_**xXxStrawberries&VanillaxXx**_

My parents had left for a long time, never planning on coming back. There was nothing for me really. I had did it, completed my father's project. His last wishes. What were my own wishes? Whatever he had. I wanted to be like him. I had the most amazing father, last I could remember. He was my hero. And I wanted to be just like him.

My mother was the most loving woman I ever knew. She was so queer yet so lovely I couldn't help but love that about her. She had the softest touch and she always put others before herself. There was nothing bad about her, she always did good. She was good.

She was sweet, when I was bad, she never scowled at me, she never once shook her finger but would swung it gracefully. Her heart was in the right place, and I admired that. My parents made me feel everything the world never gave me a chance too. They made me feel loved and appreciated, even for the slightest things.

I didn't worry about what people thought or anything the cruel world had set out for me, because I knew one thing was never going to change, and that was the love my parents had for me. Until...they were killed and I helplessly watched as the flames tore the only people who ever cared for me. Those flames burned everything down to ashes.

Along with the house every feeling in body went down and left me with nothing but the morning cold breeze running down my spine and out through my stiffening heart tearing as if burned and ached, then fell apart.

I didn't want to remember what could have been, or the way they both smiled at each other or the way they both had the dreamy gleam and happiness sparkle in their eyes as they watched me. Their son.

I had to forget the pain, and so I decided to lose myself in the alcohol at the club just to get over it. Stupid. I know that. At the time it didn't seem so stupid, it seemed like an amazing shiny gift. So I drank. Then I saw her. The strawberry girl that worked for me. Or used to anyway. The girls had grown up and worked elsewhere, but some of them would offer to help at the cafe for old time's sake.

They would plan a date and would join and spend the day together at the cafe doing what they used to. Sometimes,though it was very rare though. I knew running away from bullshit never did anyone good. And now I got myself into something I'm can't run away from.

That woman, at one point I may have had secretly felt something for that klutz but, that was a long time ago. And like life, I moved on and didn't acknowledge her. She was just another one of my employees who I had some secret feelings for but they grew small until they vanished and now looking at the red head, I felt nothing.

She was just someone else in my life. So I didn't think our lives would entwine because we both had separate goals in life, I knew she will be nothing but a faint rose fading until she was gone and I had moved on to other things. The girls never did make a huge impact on my personal life. I was grateful for them saving the world and helping me grant my father's last wishes. But after that, they had their own life and I had mine.

I never thought I'd have to be with that stupid air-headed girl, until I found out she was having my baby.

Having problems in my own life, dealing with the past and my parents to the problems I had, I needed to forget.

So the alcohol did it for me.

Now I had to deal with my mistake and there was nowhere for me to run.

_**xXxStrawberries&VanillaxXx**_

"Is it true?"

She looked away from my piercing gaze. She wouldn't meet my eyes. Her head hung as she stared at the floor, then slowly she nodded her head.

"Yes, I took the test like seven times. It all came out positive. And there was no one else I-"

She stopped for a minute, "There was no one else but you."

There was silence. I hated the silence. It was so loud and the screaming it gave me kept me irritated. Who knew the silence had could be so loud?

She didn't say anything, just kept staring at space. I fiercely had my eyes pierced into her, I was looking for signs that maybe she was lying or maybe this was all a joke. I tried reading her face, I tried to see what the look in her eyes meant.

Was she sad about this? Was she really miserable? Or was she just another dirty- My eyes sparked with anger for a brief moment. Or was she just trying to shift everything on me? Then all that was washed away as I saw her touch her stomach.

Her face, for the first time, just held a blank expression. She didn't know how to feel. I softened my gaze. And neither did I.

"Ichigo," I said softly as she looked up.

"Yes?"

"Why don't we go out for some fresh air? Clear our minds for awhile."

She didn't reply, just responded by nodding her head as she slowly started to head to the door with me. We walked out of her house and a calm late summer breeze greeted us as we started walking. I stood above her as we just walked, not speaking. I glanced down at her, wondering what she was up to. She didn't say much. That blank expression still on her face. I was wondering if she was going to cry, because I could just picture her face suddenly falling and her breaking down in tears.

She never did.

We strolled through the park and I stole a quick glance at her. Her eyes held no shine or perkiness she always carried. Her lips weren't in a frown, but just a straight line. She let the cool wind play with her hair, not caring to put it back in place or attempting from keeping it away from her face.

What was starting to get to me was that this wasn't like her. This wasn't the perky, bubbly, happy, immature, stupid, loud girl I knew. This-she was just different. She seemed very distant, lost in her own world, and she was quiet the whole time. Something I never expected was possible. If she wasn't fighting with me she would be doing another thing.

We spent some good minutes at the park just walking till we both got tired and sat down on a bench. I sat on one end as she sat on the other side of the bench. Her hands sitting on her lap as she just stared into space. I wondered what was going through her mind. I wondered what was going to happen.

I was too lost in my thoughts that I almost didn't hear her whisper the word,

"Abortion,"

_**xXxStrawberries&VanillaxXx**_

Lettuce was the first one to arrive at the cafe that day. She practically couldn't wait to get to the cafe. Lettuce was a frequent visitor. She would find any excuse to go to the cafe and work their like she used to. Mainly because she wanted to be near a certain blonde. She giggled lightly at the new feeling bottling up inside of her that made her all giddy. She was so overjoyed today.

Today the girls were going to come for a reunion from their busy lives to meet up at the cafe and put on the official uniforms and go back to doing what they used to do, just for fun. They didn't do this much, but whenever the set date came they would always come and just enjoy each other's company.

Lettuce was cleaning the dishes but failed miserably, but that didn't even bring down her mood. She was practically floating through the floors of the cafe as she _attempted_ to serve the orders. Even now that she's older, she's still the same klutz she was before.

Lettuce hadn't changed much, she got taller, she wore her hair in a different way. Her forest grass locks were longer and less wavy. Now they usually hung around her face, in a shy attempt of curtains. She was cleaning the tables and smiling as she hummed a cheerful tune.

"Oh Lettuce, you're here early,"

She turned to see Keiichiro smiling at her. She smiled back her face glowing. Keiichiro had a feeling as to why the girl might be in such a good mood, but he rather not interfere with things.

"Aren't I always?"

That was true, everyday, she would come to the cafe and work extra, it wasn't because she missed the place, it was obvious that she just wanted to be near the blonde and see him daily. Ryou came down, not daily but sometimes he would and she would secretly watch him, a blush creeping on her cheeks as she looked away as her heart leaped.

The girls didn't show up yet, she was the only one there, but sure enough they would arrive any minute now.

"Lettuce, can you please open up the shop for us?" Keiichiro asked from the kitchen.

"No problem," she walked out, hoping maybe _**he**_ might come down any moment and they might 'bump' into each other. But as she went to open the cafe, she took her time, but she didn't hear anything or hear him coming. She didn't even see him this morning. Usually he would come down in the morning when the cafe is opening and grab a bite in the kitchen or a quick chat with Keiichiro.

She sighed as she walked in wondering what she could do. She was thinking of ways or rather excuses to go up to his room or see him. She slumped down in a chair impatiently. She couldn't wait to see him today. She remembered their conversation yesterday. She closed her eyes and replayed the events in her head.

_"Flashback"_

_She was very nervous as she made her way upstairs. She had asked Keiichiro where Ryou was and replied by saying he must have been in his room. So she then made her way upstairs saying she had something to ask him. Her heart was racing and she felt it was difficult to breath. She felt like her knees would fail her and she would collapse on the floor._

_She couldn't make it upstairs. She ran back down, thinking how much of a coward she was. Why couldn't she just go up there and ask him? She sighed and slide down in one of the chairs. She was so lost in her thoughts she almost missed the sound of footsteps. _

_"Yo, Keiichiro," she heard him say. His voice was so cool, like so deep and kinda dangerous in a sexy way. It made her heart leap. This was her chance! She just hoped she didn't blow it. She took a deep breath as she slowly got up to her feet. She turned around and bumped into something hard. She nearly fell backwards as she just caught her balance in time._

_She looked up, and her breath was caught in her throat as two pairs of gorgeous sapphire eyes looked down at her._

_"Shirogane-san,"_

_She looked down from his gaze._

_"G-Gomen-nasi" _

_He looked at her and nodded, "It's alright."_

_He was almost going to turn and leave when he heard her mummer something._

_"Um...Shirogane-san, if it's not too much trouble, tomorrow after work...c-can you go with me to the uhh..."_

_She cleared her throat, wait, was she inviting him to again? Oh yeah that's right, the exhibit._

_"The exhibit? They're having something special going on tomrrow..." She trailed, looking down at the floor afraid of seeing his face._

_When she didn't hear anything coming from him, she felt like a complete fool._

_"Hmm, well it seems interesting, I'll check it out. What time?"_

_It took a moment for his response to register in her mind. When it did she couldn't help the smile growing on her lips. Then she realized he was looking at her, oh yeah the time!_

_"Oh uhh, we should go right after work tomorrow."_

_He nodded then walked away with his hands in his pockets. The suddenly he heard his cellphone go off. He excused himself and went to his room._

_Lettuce was so overjoyed she practically skipped home. She couldn't wait for tomorrow! She also spent about an hour picking out her outfit for tomorrow on her 'date' with Ryou! She went to sleep smiling._

_"End of Flashback"_

A smile crept on her lips as she recalled the memory. It was true, she made sure she looked her best today. She even had little makeup. She knew their date was after work but she just had to look her best throughout the whole day. She didn't know why, but it just felt like it was necessary.

She still couldn't get used to the fact she had a date with Ryou today! She couldn't even believe her actually she had a date with him! This day couldn't get better! Not only was it one of the days the girls were coming in so she would enjoy the morning with them at work, just like old times. Then after work she would go on her date with Ryou. This day was going to be one of the best days of her life! She giggled to herself.

Suddenly the door opened and in walked the rest of the girls. They looked around, taking everything in. Then they noticed Lettuce.

"Lettuce!" they cried out as they went to her and gave her a hug.

"Everyone!" she cried out hugging them in return. She was thrilled to see her friends again.

"So I see almost everyones here," They all turned to see Keiichiro standing there smiling at them. The girls were ahppy to see him as they made their way over to greet him with a hug. Then afterwards they all went to change into their came out chatting about their daily lives.

"It's not easy dancing you know," Mint spoke her nose up in the air with her hand gestures indicating her tiresome life.

"Oh I'm sure it is Mint," Lettuce smiled warmly.

Mint grew a little taller, but she was an inch shorter then Lettuce. She cut her hair in the back short and left it long in the front with her bangs. Mint may have matured but never did completely change her snobbish ways. She looked mature and like one of those high class rich woman. She didn't have much time to do things except work and practice for her next show.

"So Lettuce what's up with you lately? You seem v ery-perky and happy." Mint commented.

"OOhh Lettuce does seem extra happy for some reason. Maybe she has a new boyfriend!" Pudding exclaimed rather loudly. Pudding had grew, and she became very fit and athletic from jumping around and particpating in sports a lot. She's in school and trying to get a good education then graduate and then go to college and afterwards get a job. She wore her hair down now, and it was short, up to her shoulders and wavy.

Lettuce blushed a deep red and looked away. "It's not that Pudding it's just-" She really didn't know what to say, she couldn't lie and say she didn't, but what about the date she had with Ryou? She'd feel guilty about that but for some reason she couldn't tell them.

"I'm just so happy to see you all," she replied hoping they bought it. She caught Zakuro staring at her, then smiled at her. Zakuro thought something was up, but she didn't bother on it too much. She would eventually find out.

Zakuro was still a model and she still looked stunning. She grew a few inches taller and was very busy with her career, doing movies, in photoshoots and autograph signing. There was a lot to do but she still managed to able to make it to the cafe when it was one of those days the girls would all come together.

Then suddenly she looked around and noticed a certain red head was missing. Looks like she wasn't the only.

"Hey girls, didn't Ichigo come here yet?" Keiichiro asked.

"She'll probably come late, like she always did. That Ichigo, even now after all these years, she's still late!" Mint complained with a huff.

"I'm sure Ichigo will be here," Lettuce spoke.

"She better be!" Mint said, "Who else is going to make me my tea?"

So as the girls headed off to work, and Wesley worked in the kitchen, Lettuce seemed to notice the time. It was the middle of the day. She hadn't seen Ryou all day, not to mention when it were days like these he would usually come and greet the girls then hang around in the kitchen for awhile.

Mint put down her cup of tea and then turned toward the clock.

"Hmmm, it's the middle of the day, and Ichigo still hasn't arrived yet."

"I wonder where she could be," Pudding said holding onto the broom in wonder.

"Ichigo comes late, but never this late." Zakuro spoke, curious as to why the red head didn't show up. She knew Ichigo would arrive late sometimes but she never missed a day like this. She would rush in tired then beam when she saw her friend again. Zakuro wondered if something was wrong.

"Keiichrio, has there been a call from Ichigo?" one of the girls asked.

He walked out and shook his head. "Sadly there hasn't. She still didn't come?"

The girls all shook their heads.

"That's strange," he commented.

"Come to think of it, girls have you by any chance seen Ryou?"

"No we haven't, we thought you might know Keiichiro. Isn't he in his room?" Mint spoke then took a sip of her tea.

"Nope, he left early this morning. He didn't say where he was going though. I figured maybe one of you might have seen him."

"Well we haven't, but if we do we'll let you know." Zakuro said.

"Also would you tell us if Ichigo calls?" Pudding called out. Keiichiro nodded then walked back in the kitchen.

"Hmm, No Ichigo and Ryou." She said. For some reason this made Lettuce uneasy. The way Mint said made it seem like the two were both together and not here. Lettuce shook her head.

_'No that's silly. Ichigo must not be here for her own reasons, not be with Ryou. Why would I even think they'd be with each other? I mean, I'm sure Ryou is somewhere doing something. He always does seem to mysteriously dissapear, but then again thats what so cool about him'_ She shook it off and got back to work, eager with her date with Ryou later. She just hoped he would be back in time.

She didn't know how wrong she could be.

* * *

Sorry for the long chapter. Please review! I'll try to make the next chapter interesting.


	3. Not Another Ichigo!

**_Chapter Three_**

**_Not Another Ichigo!_**

_***(Normal P.O.V.)***_

Ryou turned to stare at her. What did she say? He could hear the word replay in his mind.

_"Abortion"_

It made him shudder at the thought. Ichigo wouldn't-No she couldn't possibly be thinking-He shook his head. No, she wouldn't. Then he felt something build up inside of him.

She couldn't! She wouldn't kill their baby! Then suddenly he thought about what he had just said. _Their _baby. Not his, hers, or _the_ baby. It was _their_ baby.

They both were responsible.

There was no way, he was going to let her kill an innocent baby!

"What did you say?" He nearly tried to control his voice from hissing at her but failed. She seemed startled and jumped a little but then calmed down and held onto the edge of the bench then looked at him with a confused look. It looked as if she just woke up and then acknowledged the world around her.

She then realised she had said her thoughts out loud. She quickly then looked away, wishing she hadn't said that out loud. She never was going to get an abortion, it was just a thought or mere idea she was thinking through. She could never kill a baby, she was thinking maybe-no she wouldn't but she just thought that-

Ryou growled. "Look at me Ichigo."

She hesistated, then slowly turned her head toward him with her eyes getting glossy.

"You'd actually think I would do such a thing Ryou?" She said, her voice slightly rising. She seemed hurt and offended. She had a firm frown placed on her lips.

"I didn't-I mean I wouldn't actually do it. I was thinking of all the options and-"

"You were thinking about terminating the pregnancy?" he hissed. He glared at her hard. Even though it may be difficult and change their lives to have a baby but they couldn't just runaway from all of this by killing something that did nothing and is a result of _their_ mistake. He couldn't live with himself if he killed a life just so his would be more simpler. He couldn't bear the thought of ruining that one's chance to live and see the world.

Just another dream that never could be dreamed of, that will never come true. Another heart crushed. Another heartbeat stopped. It was terrible. He couldn't, he wouldn't. He turned toward Ichigo, he wouldn't let her either. He didn't even want to _bear_ just the **thought** of that idea.

"Ryou,"

"What?" he spat clearly aggravated with her. He folded his arms not even bothering to look at her. For all he cared he was disgusted with her for even bringing the subject of abortion up. It was just the most revoulting and twisted thing to ever do.

He heard silence coming from her. Ichigo didn't know what she could do or say to make him believe and understand, that she wasn't that type of person. That she would never...But the stubborn blonde was a tough customer. So she thought her actions would speak louder than words. She would have to show him by taking responsibilty for the baby and everything else that came with it.

She got up from the bench, not looking at him but the floor. She spoke in a blunt tone.

"Don't worry about child support, I'll pay for it and everything else."

With that Ichigo left shaking Ryou as he turned around to watch her walking away. First thing that came to his mind was where is she going? But then his eyes widened and for a moment he was feeling scared. Wait- What did she mean?

Pay child support and take care of everything else? Well it sounded like she was keeping the baby. Let's rephrase that, _**she**_ was keeping the baby. This frightened Ryou. The way she spoke it sounded as if he wasn't going to be in the baby's life or any part of it. He didn't want that!

Sure he wasn't ready to be a father but still! He didn't _not_ want to see his own child. When Ichigo said she would take care of everything, did she mean put it up for adoption? No, she said she would pay child support...so that would mean she would keep be keeping the baby.

But that could go both ways. She would just pay child support because that's the least she could do and when the kid's older it'll come in handy. But she could still put it up for adoption.

Ryou got up and sped after the red head almost out of sight. But he could still she that red hair flying in the wind in all directions.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo!"

Ichigo heard her name being called over and over so she turned around and saw Ryou running after her. Her inner girl just couldn't help it, she had to admit that Ryou looked pretty sexy running with that slim black leather jacket, perfect for a cold summer noon or night. With the wind blowing his silky smooth hair back and his bright blue eyes shining-

Wait, what was she thinking? Ichigo started shaking her head, literally back and forth like her neck was busted. Then she caught herself and forced herself to not look back at him as she turned her back. She wasn't intending on waiting for him, so she started walking slowly to the nearest exit.

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichigo! ICHIGO!" he screamed as he finally caught up and captured her. He startled her by grabbing a hold of her right shoulder with a firm grip.

"What is it Ryou?" It wasn't more of a question, she said more as if it were a statement.

"Just where do you think you're going?" he accused. First let's get that out of the way then with the rest of the questions. He bent down, holding his knees as he tried to catch his breath.

"To the store."

"To?...The store? What for?"

"Well might as well get prepared."

"Prepared for what?"

"The baby."

And with that the red head's heels started clicking against the pavement as she strutted toward the store. Behind Ryou just followed her, not understanding but figured he would find out what she meant if he just stayed low and followed the crazy woman. He just hoped she wouldn't be stupid enough to think she was taking a short cut to wherever this store she was going to and end up in a dark alley.

He found himself in the busy streets as his eyes were fixed on the woman before him that was having his child. As much as he wanted to get on with his life, he knew that his and Ichigo's life will forever be intertwined with each other's because of that baby.

It didn't matter if they didn't get along or not, they were going to be with each other for the rest of their lives because of that child.

Ryou stopped to take a deep breath. The rest of his life...with Ichigo, and her baby. Wait! **Her **baby. Then an image of a baby girl version of Ichigo popped up in his mind.

_'Oh no,'_ he thought.

_'Not another Ichigo!'_

* * *

**MewStrawberry:** Thank you for your review! Thanks for the writing compliment on the last chapter! I'm glad I'm getting better! I really appreciate it your support! As you can see, I've decided to go on with your idea and more of it will be expressed in the next chapter. Hope you stay tuned. ^_^


	4. The Question

_**WARNING: VERY LONG CHAPTER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! NO FLAMES!

* * *

**__**Chapter Four**_

_**The Question**_

_***(Ichigo's P.O.V.)***_

The bells rang above us as we entered the store hesitantly with timid yet anxious steps, we made it halfway in. The door made a little thud as it closed behind Ryou and I. I inhaled deeply and it was caught in my throat as I looked around. Everything stared back at me hard as if just realizing that this was reality, yes it was all coming true. There was no denying it, I was pregnant.

Even though I hadn't officially declared it to the world, I vowed in my heart, that I _was_ going to have the baby. And _I_ was the one going to be keeping it. I was and am going to take responsibility for everything from now on. After all, I am going to be a mother. If being pregnant doesn't make me one already.

I must have looked like an idiot as I paused and stood there. My brown orbs frozen as I stared at all the soft fluffy animals, the bright colors reflecting off the wall, but the worst was all the baby items. It took me a moment but I finally regained control and movement in my body as my mind came back down to earth. I stole a swift glance at Ryou, secretly wondering why he didn't tease me for standing there dumbstruck. I noticed he too stood there aimlessly spacing out at the sight of everything.

Those deep blue orbs froze like ice then melted and turned slightly pale. He didn't need to say a word. His eyes were showing conflicting emotions. His lips parted, releasing the breath he was holding in. I wondered if that's how my face and eyes appeared when I first took in sight of everything. Without saying a word, I didn't wait for Ryou as I made my way around the store slowly eyeing the items. There was so much to be done yet nothing came to mind.

What should I do first? What should I get first? Where to begin? There was just so much going on and all of a sudden I was feeling overwhelmed. One moment I was calm and cool but a wave just rushed over me, leaving me frightened. I felt so out of place in a matter of seconds. Then the other customers came into my view.

I didn't acknowledge them before, but now that I can see in a different light, I saw couples together, looking at baby strollers. Eyeing the perfect clothes for their child, _everything_. But what scared me was how close the father and mother were. I mean, in a way, I saw shining rings sparkle in the light. I quickly glanced around one more time throughout the store and only saw_ couples_.

I watched one couple in particular. The man with his arm around the woman's shoulder looking at some product as the woman held her hand to her stomach. Suddenly I felt my hand raise as it gently touched my stomach, that was soon going to grow later as the months went by. The room was starting to spin as my eyes blinked in confusion.

I figured my head was hurting me so I placed my hand over above it. My eyes closed as I took a deep breath and let it out. I continued the process till I was feeling good instead of faint. I re-opened my eyes and felt a bit better then before.

_'Just come down Ichigo, everything is going to be okay. Your going to be just fine.' _I kept telling myself. Then a man with sandy blonde hair slicked back and dull dark brown eyes approached me. He was in a white buttoned up shirt with an orange tie and some lifeless deep coffee pants with polished shoes. His lips formed a sly grin as I felt uneasy and a bit creeped out by him.

"Excuse me miss?" he spoke rather smoothly my way.

I glanced up, not uttering a word as he introduced himself and spoke then went babbling on about somethings I didn't pay attention to. My throat was feeling dry, I needed some water. My head was feeling dizzy again as my eyes just stared. Maybe this was part of the pregnancy? I mean, I heard of women feeling ill when pregnant.

"Miss? Are you alright?"

The employee in front of me asked, concerned. I shook my head with more force then needed and waved my arms up frantically like I usually did in awkward situations like this.

"No, no. I'm quite alright. Thank you very much."

The man nodded and took a step back and raised his eyebrow in question.

"Well miss?"

At this I raised one of my curious brows as well. Maybe I should have payed attention to what he was talking about.

"What would you need help with? We have different departments for certain items and different sections as well for all other baby tools."

It was then that I felt a loss of words. I opened my mouth to reply but nothing came out so I closed it before I swallowed a bug. I gulped. _'Say something! Don't just stand there!_' I shouted at myself. But what was I suppose to say? I've never gone shopping for baby stuff before. And I'm barely two months or _even_ a **month** pregnant. Well then again, the month is _ending_... Maybe coming here was a bad idea...

I was so wrapped up showing Ryou I can take responsibility and I wanted to show it so badly that I just marched in this store without thinking first. Hell, I don't even know the sex of the baby! In fact, my stomach is still flat, but it isn't going to be for long. Maybe I should really think things through before running to such a haste. What am I doing here again? _What_ am I going to buy?

"Ichigo?"

I turned around to see Ryou standing there. He then walked closely to my side with one hand in his front pocket in his cool fashion. His eyes stared at me then briefly it averted to the man in front of us. Was I imagining things or did I see Ryou's eyes turn into a cold glare when he looked at the man? Was he frowning at him because he was near me or...? But then again Ryou's lip are always in a thin straight line and he when does he ever look happy?

The man raised one dark brow.

"I presume you are the husband of this fine young lady?"

None of us spoke, as Ryou only nodded. Wait- HUSBAND? What! I blinked a couple of times. Surely he didn't mean-

"Yes I am. We just recently found out we were having a child."

My mouth was glued shut as I just watched from the sidelines, hoping Ryou just took over the whole thing and we would be out of here in a heartbeat so I won't have to re-live or re-think of anything that happened here. As much as I hated to admit, but this feels like a lot of work already and I feel this isn't even the beginning! Maybe I can't do this, not alone anyway. I looked to my side at Ryou. Though I would never admit, I was glad he was here.

I was just thankful that someone I knew is **here** with me. It didn't have to be him, just **someone**,_ anybody_ would be fine. I didn't want to be alone. Even though Ryou was right next to me, why did I feel so alone? I felt like everyone I knew and loved is nowhere to be seen. It feels so empty inside me all of a sudden. Like everyone seems so distant and I'm on another planet, where everything is all new to me and I'm alone, trying to survive.

Was this how my life was going to be from now on? Maybe this empty feeling is a sign. Maybe that's going to happen to me once everyone finds out. Everyone will be so ashamed and disgusted, I'm going to be all alone. I mean what will everyone think when they find out, "Oh, that Ichigo girl is pregnant!"

"Ichigo, are you alright? You look pale."

My head snapped up to meet Ryou's worried gaze. I glanced up at him and then at the man that worked here. I stuttered out some words, reassuring him that I was fine. His eyes stared at me and I met his gaze and stared back. He stared at me accusingly as if I were lying. The man cleared his throat which distracted us both as we looked at him.

"For uhh- new couples we have, some assistance to help guide them and how to settle down when having a new child and to this new experience. Would you like me to go get one of the-"

I shook my head so fast I thought I was going to break my neck. I then offered a quick smile.

"That would be lovely. Thank you so much."

He then sped off somewhere and Ryou and I were to be left alone together in silence. I shifted my feet and realized I should stand straight, I was acting like a child. I shook my head. I guess after all these years, I was still the same girl I was years ago on the inside. I sighed. I should really stop acting like that. I mean, I'm having a baby for crying out loud! I should really start acting more mature, after all I have no choice. Taking care of this baby I'm going to have to in order to be a good mother.

It was awkward. Just standing there. In silence. I wanted to turn my heel toward Ryou and ask, no- _demand_ why he agreed he was my husband and came out as if we were _married_! But somehow I couldn't get the words across or out of my mouth. My gaze turned to the floor for comfort. I bit my lip as I stole a glance at Ryou. Both his hands in his front pockets and his hair shining brightly in the light, he looked gorgeous and the black leather jacket did suit him well.

His features were ever so enthralling. _Very_. My eyes couldn't look away, my mind was practically screaming, telling me it was not good for me to stare like that, especially at _him_ that way. But, I bit my lip, my eyes no matter how much I wanted to, they couldn't look away at this sexy man in front of me.

The deep brown in my eyes were lost in that captivating blue orbs that suddenly turned to meet head on with my eyes. It took awhile for my brain to process through my head that Ryou tilted his head, and then turned to face me in my direction. When I finally realized he was looking at me, with a face I couldn't read, I blushed as I thought about how he caught me _staring_ at him. Oh my gosh, what is he thinking now?

I averted my gaze so fast some of my red locks flew along with my head as I turned my attention elsewhere. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks and I could have sworn that my face has never been this intense or such a shade of red before. Sometimes, I wonder, can a person control the way they blush? Because clearly I am of in need of learning how to do that.

Taking my chances, I glanced back at him from the corner of my eyes and caught him staring at me. When he realized I was looking he swiftly turned his head away but I saw him glance back. I could have sworn I saw his cheeks turn a little pink-ish color.

A woman approached us with a smile. She looked as if she worked here, with her name tag and dress. She introduced herself, saying that she works part-time someplace else where they have parenting classes, and classes for pregnant mothers and for the father, to learn more about how to take care of the child and what to do in certain situations. She handed us a card and we gave her our thanks as she left.

I put the card in my pocket. Now what? I looked over at Ryou for some info. He was staring off into the distance at everything in the store. Just by looking at everything, we could already tell there was so much to be done and we had so little time. After all, we're the only ones who know about this. I haven't told anyone, not even my parents. The only person who knows is Ryou and I don't think he told anyone about this.

It was then that I realized we had a lot to discuss about.

"Ryou?"

He turned so I could meet his gaze. "Hmm?"

"We need to talk."

_**xXxStrawberries&VanillaxXx **_

It was time to close the cafe. There was still no sign of Ryou or Ichigo. The girls were worried maybe something happened to Ichigo. She would never miss out on one of the days where they all gathered. Even if she did have a date with Masaya, she would usually bring him to the cafe as well. So it was quite unusual for her not to show up at all. Zakuro was also beginning to wonder why they haven't seen Ryou all day.

The girls were closing the cafe, and Lettuce tried her best to finish her work as quick as possible so she would have enough time to get ready for her 'date' with Ryou. As soon as she finished cleaning the tables she sped toward the dressing room. She changed into her clothes. Then she took her time re-applying some evening make up. She took out her comb and fixed her hair.

She then bustled through her bag to look for her contacts. Once she found them she took off her glasses and put them on. She then walked over to the mirror and looked at herself. She certainly looked different. She looked more, well more mature. She was an adult after all. And sexy. Did she mention that she looked way sexy?

Her hair was layered and ended two inches beneath her shoulders. She had side bangs with bright highlights and she made sure they sparkled tonight and shined. She had silver hoop earrings dangling from her ears. She wore a sleeveless deep low v-neck shirt that matched the color of her hair and brought out her dark blue eyes.

She had on dark tight skinny jeans with dark brown whole boots that came up to her knees. The jeans really showed her thin curvy figure and the shirt hung on her body and the fact that her chest grew bigger did help.

She tried her best to make her make up look natural but she had on deep black eye liner and heavy mascara and some bold eyeshadow but it still looked sexy. On her lips she decided to take it low, and not put very heavy lipstick so she went with some pink glossy lip gloss. She didn't think for one second that everything she wore screamed dirty slut!

She smiled in approval then grabbed her small purse and was heading out the door when suddenly the girls walked in. They were chattering about some things and they stopped when they saw Lettuce. Their jaws all dropped to the floor as they stared. They stood there stunned. Mint was the first to speak after she got over her shock.

"Lettuce, you kinda look- HOT!"

Lettuce blushed at Mint's comment as she looked down at the floor. Then Pudding spoke.

"I knew it! Lettuce onee-chan has a boyfriend!" Pudding exclaimed pointing her finger and jumping. Lettuce blushed deeply, she wished so much that Ryou was her boyfriend. She had feelings for him from the moment she kissed him.

He was so unbelievably sexy and all she could think about was him and nothing but him. When she was younger, she had a _crush_ on Ryou, but now after all these years her feelings grew with her. She didn't just like him, she was in love with him.

She hoped maybe this 'date' would be the start of the relationship she was hoping for.

"Well Pudding, I don't have a boyfriend but I do have a date to go to today. So if you'll excuse me," she made her way through the girls then entered the main hallway where she found Keiichiro cleaning. When he heard someone coming he looked up and did a double take.

"Lettuce? Is that you?"

She smiled and nodded.

"You look great, going somewhere?"

She blushed and then nodded her head again. She hoped they would just leave it at that and that Keiichiro wouldn't ask _who_ she was going out with. Wouldn't that be awkward? She didn't want people knowing because it was slightly embarrassing but she was pretty sure the girls probably knew that there was something going on between them. But it would be embarrassing with Keiichrio, considering he is Ryou's best friend.

"Y-Yeah kind of..." She was hesitant to ask him where Ryou was because that would be just so obvious. So with this courage that suddenly built up inside of her she thought she'd just go check his room, though she did feel it would have been better to ask someone where he was.

So she walked up the stairs to his room and wondered what he would think of her? Like how she looked. Would he think she was the most beautiful sight ever? Was she trying to hard or? She took in a deep breath then knocked and waited politely. There was no answer. She was hesitant but softly knocked again, no answer. She tried one last knock, a little louder. Nothing.

She bit her lip.

Then she made contact with the doorknob and it turned.

"Shirogane-san?"

The door opened slightly for Lettuce to peek inside to find it empty and the covers tossed around. It seemed as if he wasn't in here since morning. She sighed, did he remember about their plans today? Or was he just running late? Yeah that must be it. He was running late. It happens all the time. Lettuce was sure. She would be the good person here and not think about the negatives things at all. She was an understanding person right? She would understand if he was late, after all she was very anxious so she must have been early. Plus there was still time left, and she would be patient till he arrived.

She was deciding whether or not to sit and wait on Ryou's bed in _his_ room. Would that seem a bit weird or maybe just pushing it? Coming in to your room and finding someone sitting on your bed? Well where else was she going to sit? If she sat downstairs, Keiichiro would ask why she was still here and then she'd have to spill everything. So it was better if she just waited in his room, She'll deal with humiliation of him finding her in his room later.

So she plopped herself on his bed cross legged and folded her hands on top of her knee and sighed. She hoped he wouldn't be _too_ late. Or worse.

Not show up at all.

_**xXxStrawberries&VanillaxXx **_

I was back at the park with Ryou. We both stood in front of the fountain at the park, both of us quiet. I stared at my reflection in the water. My hair was left down, unattended as the wind blew. It had grown longer and I stopped wearing it in pigtails a long time ago. I preferred it down, just a natural look. No ponytails or hairclips, nothing. Just let it roam freely with the wind. I looked out into the horizon and saw the blazing sun seeping down, hiding behind the marvellous scenery that some would take for granted as too insignificant.

I debated whether I should be the first to speak. I used the water as a mirror and stared at Ryou through the reflection. His back was facing me and all I saw was the back of his head. We didn't speak for a few minutes, I should feel awkward but I didn't feel uncomfortable. I looked back at the water to see his reflection. He had his hands stuffed into his pockets and his shoulder seemed tense but at the same time at ease.

I then realized that this wasn't about us. The reason for this strange feeling was the state of shock we were still recovering from. That store just slapped us with the harsh reality that we were going to be parents. But the real thing we still couldn't register in our brains was the responsibility. There was just so much, and everything and anything that occurred or would occur would be our responsibility. Everything.

Who we were going to tell. What was going to be done about it. What afterwards? Suddenly I found the courage and strength to speak and converse the matters that were to be addressed.

"Ryou," I spoke, barely above a whisper. But he heard me and turned around to face my back. I still didn't turn my gaze from my reflection as his face appeared in the water as well as mine. I couldn't read him.

That's what I hated about that man. He could read everyone like a book while I on the other hand was left to guess. Last time I was able to tell his emotions by looking into his eyes for some hints and found more then I bargained for. But I look at them now from the water's reflexion and there is that shield again. Blocking my entrance.

I look again. The color is still a blue, but lifeless. I can't get past to see the feelings locked inside.

"What are we going to do?" It sounded so pathetic I wished I had just stayed silent. The weak and helpless sound couldn't be helped as I said it. I was so confident with this before but when it actually came out in words, I didn't know what to say first. There was so much to say but I couldn't, my tongue was dry.

_'What are we going to do?'...about everything?_

I could sense that this was going nowhere.

"Well we can't hide this forever. Sooner or later we're going to have to tell everyone." My head snapped away from the fountain as I heard him speak for the first time. Tell everyone? Okay just that issue had so much branches connected to it.

"Tell everyone? How? What are we going to say? Huh?" I didn't mean to burst and come out so, strong but I felt it was needed. My lips held a scowl as my brows furrowed together.

"Oh, well guys, you see we met at this club and we were drunk and so Ryou couldn't control himself so he tricked me and got me all knocked up that night. And now I'm pregnant. I hope you guys don't mind." I said sarcastically in a fake attempt at a chirpy voice. Did I mention I had my hands on my hips? Inherited from my mother when she was angry, and if I do say so myself, it definitely works for me.

Turns out I'm not the only one. Ryou got his hands out of his pockets and they landed on his sides as the ends of his lips slided down. He didn't look too pleased.

"Excuse me? _I_ couldn't control myself? Are you stating this is all my fault?" He gritted through his teeth. I wouldn't be so mad if I wasn't fighting over my case because did I ever tell you that he looked so cute when he was angry? I mentally slapped myself. Ichigo! Get it together girl!

"Well it was _you_ who approached me first! And if I remember right, you were the one who was flirting with me! That's how you tricked me into getting in bed with you!" I shouted.

"Listen up baka, don't you shift the blame on me! If memory serves_ me_ right, you _didn't_ have to follow me into the room and you _didn't_ have to do _anything_ you did that night. But guess what? You _did it_ anyway. So don't you _dare_ make all this seem as if it's my fault because remember you didn't have to go through with it. You could have just simply pushed me away and walked out. But it's not _my_ fault you fell for my gorgeous good looks and charming personality."

I stood there, hands on my hips, mouth agape and baffled. I-wait! What?

"What! Gorgeous-Phft! You're kidding me right? Don't flatter yourself Ryou! Besides it's not my fault either that you came _onto_ my sexy body!" I clenched my fists tightly as he burst into a fit of laughter.

He clutched onto his stomach as he continued to laugh.

"Stop laughing!" I cried clearly getting aggravated.

But he continued to laugh for a good three minutes as it died down. With a sly smug grin upon his lips he looked at me with an amused face.

"Oh you strawberry baka you nearly gave me a heart attack. You? Sexy? Please, I find a monkey more attractive then you!"

I gritted my teeth at that comment.

"If I wasn't sexy or remotely attractive then why did you come on to me in the first place? Hmm?"

"I was drunk. My vision was_ definitely_ blurred. Plus I'm a guy. Excuse my raging hormones."

"Why you little-"

He crossed his arms in victory as he smirked to himself. Oh I hated the smirk. I just want to walk over there and slap his face till that smirk breaks off _permanently_ from his face! He makes my blood boil! I can't believe he turned this against me! As if it's _my _fault! I'm the poor little kitten here and he's the sly wolf coming to attack it's prey! All men are like that! They lick their lips as they see a poor innocent defenseless young girl. Then they crouch down and make their way over and then charm us into trusting them. Just then, when we've fallen into their trap they launch and pounce.

Ryou, you stupid sly wolf! Why are all males like that? Hunting poor defenseless girls!

My fists were shaking with rage. I hate the man before me as he just stood there, mocking me. I'm eighteen years old for crying out loud! Legally an _adult_ yet he treats me as if I'm a kid! A little _girl _to him. Stupid bastard. He can go burn in hell! He seemed amused by what he referred to as my 'little' temper. Oh I'll show you temper! You don't know me yet Shirogane!

"I can't believe I _ever_ thought you had matured and grown up. You're still as childish as ever." He said rolling his eyes. Look whose talking. I am _not_ childish! I can't _help_ it if I don't like someone. Especially someone like Ryou, talk about a bastard.

"Like _you're _any more mature Ryou," I spat back.

"As a matter of fact, I am Strawberry."

"Oh really?"

He smirked.

"Really."

"Then if you're so fuckin' mature then why don't _you_ have this baby then? Mr. I'm so grown up!"

He scowled.

"Don't swear, it doesn't suit you baka."

A growl escaped my mouth. Who does he think he is? My father? He's such an ass!

"What gives you the right to tell me what to do? And I'll swear if I want to!" I fought back. He's not going to tell me what to do! Just because he's the father of my child doesn't mean he has any authority over me! I am not a house wife!

"I am not your house wife Ryou!"

This raised some curious eyebrows.

"Whoever said you were my wife in the first place?"

I paused. I felt as if everything just froze. _'Whoever said you were my wife in the first place?'_ his voice rang in my mind. He was right. I-I...Where? How did that...? Ichigo, you should really think before you speak! I told myself. I mean it wasn't like we were married or anything, but- That was another thing I wanted to talk about. The image flashed before my eyes. Earlier, that man who worked in the store asked Ryou if he was my husband, and Ryou nodded. So...?

"Then why did you tell that man you were my husband?"

"Huh?" He seemed taken back by this. His hands now at his sides as he stared at me, slightly shocked. I stared at him, waiting for a response. He remained silent for the time being. I was getting impatient and irritated at the same time. My foot started tapping as I crossed my arms and waited for his answer. I nearly exploded when all he did was shrug.

"RYOU SHIROGANE!"

"Shut up Ichigo! Just shut up! Gosh, SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

I quited down as he screamed. His face was red, but not from blushing but from anger. Maybe I should know my limits. I bit my lip and tried to focus on anything but him. For the first time he was scaring me. I didn't think he'd get so worked up.

Maybe I could have approached this a bit more gentle? But then again he was the one who started this whole mess! I couldn't help but shout out these last few words I had to get out. They were bothering me from the start.

"Well then what do you expect me to do? What do you expect _**us**_ to do? Huh? For Christ's sake Ryou, we're having a baby! What are we going to do? What are we going to do?" I started shaking my head as my voice failed me. It turned into more of a desperate sob. I told myself I wouldn't cry. No don't cry. My vision started to blur. A few tears escaped and slid down my cheek. No. Don't cry.

I choked down a sob. Tears formed and blurred my vision more as I struggled to keep my mouth shut. More sobs escaped as I tried to hold everything in. I couldn't. I used the back of my hand to wipe away as much tears as I could. More tears formed as they trickled down like a never ending river.

A lion's roar could be heard form the grey skies above as the clouds rolled in. Another loud boom, almost a desperate cry, rather then a scream full of fury. The sky was dark, blocking any sunlight. There was more thunder, more depressed clouds rolling in. The wind blew my hair back in all directions playing with it like a toy. It slapped my face. My face felt like ice. The wind crawled down my spine, leaving me shivering. My arms had goosebumps. I felt a tear drop on the top of my head. Another roar. I heard that roar. I understood it.

It was a desperate cry for help.

A hand brushed my cheek. It was warm as it sent a tingled sensation through my face. A thumb wiped away my tears. My brown eyes looked up to meet a pair of warm blue ones, melting in this cold atmosphere. My face felt like hard rock ice. But I knew my eyes were different as they stared back at the man before me.

His other hand landed softly on my other cheek as they cupped my face. My face was beginning to feel warmer again. The heat started rising in my cheeks from the _warmth_ of his hands. His other hand brushed away any wet tears from my eyes. He slightly pushed my face toward him as he approached closer.

"Ichigo..."

He whispered. His breath tickled my face as he stared deep into my eyes. I thought I was going to faint. His eyes were bold, they're carrying me, holding onto me from falling. My body was frozen, the only heat was coming from his hands, holding my face. His eyes really were beautiful. Such a clear blue, so deep, so warm, so captivating...

I was so cold, and he was so warm. I didn't bring a jacket as I looked down. I had on a light pink tube top that hung onto my body like an extra layer of skin with a rose choker. A short mini black skirt, exposing my long toned legs and some attractive medium sized heels. I was shivering in this half naked outfit. I should've brought a jacket.

My body shivered and shuddered under the the intense increasing cold. My eyes widened as I felt something warm touch my shoulders. I wasn't so cold as I was before. My eyes averted to the warm black leather jacket resting on my shoulders.

I blinked as I stared at him. He was wearing a sleeveless black shirt exposing his bare arms. I then shook my head and was brought back to reality. I turned away from him.

"Ichigo..." he spoke yet again.

"NO! Enough is enough Ryou! I don't wanna play games anymore! We have to stop acting like kids and act more like adults! We are having a child and soon we're going to be parents! So instead of fighting we should be working things out! But your not helping-"

"Ichigo I would help if you let me," he whispered.

"I never said you couldn't..." I sniffed trying to control my emotions. I felt something touch my hand. I looked down. He was holding my hand securely, he wasn't going to let go. I didn't try escaping from his grip. I still didn't face him.

"Ichigo..." he spoke softly.

"Do you trust me?"

I blinked a couple of times. Wait-what? I couldn't tell if his hand turned me around or if it was from my own will. I stared back again, at those blue orbs. Do I trust him? I looked at the man before me. Ryou Shirogane. My former boss. The man I called jerk for years. The man who swore to protect me and the girls. The father...of my baby.

My eyes averted to my stomach, as I slowly raised a hand. I touched my baby. What do you say baby? Can I trust this man? I saw Ryou's eyes flash with emotion as I touched my stomach. I then looked up at Ryou. Ryou had been a part of my life for some time now. We haven't seen each other much lately, but he was a part of my life. _Now _because of this baby, he was going to be a part of my life forever. Whether I like it or not. So I better get used to it. I better get used to him.

Through out that experience at the store, Ryou was by my side. '_He was by my side.' _I thought_._

"Will you be by my side?" My voice soft and faint. I was hesitant to look up at him. I was so involved staring at the cement floor I almost missed hearing him speak.

"Yes,"

I looked up at him. Staring into his eyes for hints of lies. I found none.

"I promise, I'll always be by your side."

And I believed him.

"I trust you." I whispered still holding his hand.

"What?" He looked like he heard wrong. I stared up at him with a smile. I said it again.

"I. Trust. You." I spoke softly nodding my head. I meant what I said. I did trust him. I wasn't lying. He stared into my brown eyes like how I stared at his before. He realized that too. He nodded before continuing. He still didn't let go of my hand.

"Good."

"Because I have to ask you a question," he said looking straight into my eyes.

Both his hands took mine as he held it to the height of my chest, slightly rubbing his thumb over it for a brief moment. His eyes never left mine. I couldn't look away, not even if I tried. Those striking blue orbs had captured my heart and soul.

"And you're going to have to trust me." I was able to nod my head. I couldn't open my mouth to say anything. My heart was beating louder then the thunder. It was moving so fast, I tried to breath. I was too lost in Ryou's gaze and his gentle touch.

Ryou got down on the floor, on one knee. My eyes widened in shock. Why does this look so familiar? Right, it's because this was when- He gripped my hand tightly and gave it a squeeze. I was looking down at him, to shocked to utter a word. What was he doing?

"Ichigo Momomiya," My heart was racing, I had a feeling I knew what was coming next. I just couldn't believe it.

"Will you marry me?"

I was crazy. I was insane. I should be in rehab. My ears were ringing. Had I heard right? Did he just ask me to-

"I-I-"

My eyes never left his. Those beautiful blue eyes staring at me. That amazing soft and silky blonde hair moving in the wind. Those lips so soft- That was it. I had finally lost it. You want to know why? Because I had said yes.

"Yes,"

Ryou looked up at me, I could have sworn a smile was tugging at his lips. If my eyes weren't misleading me I would almost say he was happy and hopeful that he had heard right. I noticed how his grip became tighter.

"Yes as in-"

"Yes as in I will marry you Ryou Shirogane."

I felt strong arms wrap around me as they lifted me up off the floor. I was be swung around, my head was spinning. The thunder boomed and rain poured all over us. I was still in his arms. He never let me go. The rain was soaking our clothes. We didn't care. We didn't notice. The only thing I saw was the sparkle twinkle in Ryou's blue eyes.

The rain splattered on the floor creating a pitter patter sound. Ryou's hair was wet, and his body was shiny. His muscles stood out and his handsome features were just as sexy as if he were dry. He leaned in closer to me. His hands cupped my face once again as he pulled me into a passionate kiss.

His lips were so soft and warm. I never wanted it to end. His kiss was like a drug. I couldn't let go and I never wanted it to stop. I hated to admit it. Ryou was such a good kisser. His arms pulled me closer to his body. He was so warm and hot. His touch was like magic. His lips pressed against mine as if there was no tomorrow. He let go, to my disappointment and stared at me, then his muscular arms wrapped around my thin waist pulled me against his body for a hug as the rain soaked us to the bone.

He smelled so good as I inhaled his scent. _Vanilla_. It was driving me insane. I felt dizzy as he held me secure in his arms. I surprised as he picked me up off the floor once again for another round. He twirled me round and round. I laughed.

A smile was on my lips as he pulled me in for another kiss. He smacked his lips against mine, so fierce yet so gentle and passionate. This man was going to be the death of me. I could feel him smiling as he kissed me. He pulled back a few minutes later.

"Mrs. Ichigo Shirogane." he spoke.

He smiled at me, or was it a smirk?

"I like the sound of that."

_'Mrs. Ichigo Shriogane' _I thought.

Wait-WHAT?

He pulled me in for another kiss. Okay, I'll deal with this later. Right now I'm busy...

* * *

_**Well what did you think? Give me your honest opinions! And most importantly PLEASE REVIEW! If you don't review I will NOT be updating.**_

_**For the following people who Favorited/Alert Subscriptioned my story, **_

_**HanaLovesFlowers, theunbestest, Amu Yimata, MissingAngel102, amuxikuto1, ShadowGirdo, **_

_**thank you for favoriting my story or adding it to your alert subscription. I really appreciate it guys, but please, please, please, review next time! **_

**_A shout out to Dark Bia and MewStrawberry, thanks you guys for reviewing and adding my story to your favorite's list AND alert. I really appreciate it! _**


	5. Heartless

**_Chapter Five_**

******_Heartless_**

Lettuce was an understanding person. She was a sweet scent of the ocean's beauty and good-natured with a caring heart that grew with no limit. But their lay a side of her that would linger in her shadow, that whispered in her ear with mockery.

She was fragile.

Never good enough, never pleasing no matter what the effort. When struck down, she lays their on the ground. Getting up with a mask that hides pain inside rather than _getting up_, even _attempting_, with nothing but absolute courage.

"_Well, feeling any better?"_

"_Sort of…."_

"_Is something bothering you?"_

"_I still can't do it…can I? Even now…I still lack the strength…"_

"_Lettuce you need to have more faith in yourself."_

_She looked up at him as he spoke. The beach's breeze swayed his blonde locks in the air._

"_Telling yourself that you can…meeting every subsequent challenge. The truth about confidence is…just do your best."_

She shook her head of the memory.

Lettuce waited patiently. She waited all night for him, but he never showed up. He didn't even bother to make any sort of contact with her to clear any misunderstanding she had told herself to believe.

"_I'm sorry, an emergency came up…" _

"_There was someone that needed my help, I couldn't make it. My apologizes, Lettuce." _

She would have understood even if he had told her…

"_I lost track of time, I completely forgot, please forgive me."_ And she would have, if he _**had **_mentioned anything to her at all about last night, which he didn't.

"Faith, courage, they were all lies…" She whispered to herself.

She didn't want to reminiscence that moment. What he had said, how much hope he gave her, or how much she believed him…

"Geniuses I tell you." A woman spoke to her male colleague in a section of the library.

"What about them? I wouldn't mind being a genius, knowing everything, understanding a new lesson and having it mastered in less than an hour. I could ace my classes without effort, save the brain last minute cramming."

The woman smiled but it soon faded.

"It's not that great as it sounds. I know because my uncle is not just intelligent, but is a _true _genius. And let me tell you something about them, they contemplate and are so sucked in, in the project their preoccupied with that they're oblivious to the world around them. At least not until they find a solution or complete their project. Especially when they just started, it's like time is moving but they don't notice it. They think on a whole new level of intelligence that it would have never crossed an average intelligent person's mind."

"Wow…that crazy huh?"

"My uncle's living proof. He forgot to put gas in his car, so he takes a canoe to work. Did I tell you that money is also not important to them?"

"Really? I would think it'd be-"

"Yeah, so would I."

The two left shortly after picking out textbooks.

Lettuce had listened to their conversation and mused upon the new information.

"…_.they contemplate and are so sucked in, in the project their preoccupied with," _

"…_.they're oblivious to the world around them,"_

She thought about Ryou.

Exactly what had happened last night that could have made him oblivious to the world around him?

And what type of project could it have been?

_**xXxStrawberries&VanillaxXx**_

"Thank you Mint, for inviting us to your house," Ichigo said expressing gratitude.

"Mansion," She held the cup of tea to her lips as she drank.

"Uh w-what?"

"Mansion. My mansion Ichigo. This is a _mansion_, not a regular house,"

"Oh well, um thank you for inviting us to your err…mansion?"

She took another sip before…

"Where the hell were you yesterday!" Mint bellowed.

"Mint…"

"No Zakuro-san, she missed our important reunion yesterday! Now I took the liberty of having this little affair to make up for _her_ absence. The least she could do is tell us what was so imperative that she-"

"Mint, I'm sure Ichigo had something significant that arose-"Lettuce softly implied.

"Still-She should have called! Even a letter would have been fine!"

"Who sends letters these days anyway?"

"You shouldn't be talking Ichigo!"

"Let's not fight! We should be happy to enjoy each other's company! So let's play!"

"Pudding is right, Mint don't be so upset with Ichigo,"

"We're not playing Lettuce. I am an adult not a child."

"I didn't mean that part…"

"But we should still play right Mint? It'll be fun!"

"No we're not going to Pudding-"

"Be quiet, all of you!"

Stunned silence fell upon everyone as they stared at Zakuro.

"Pudding act your age, we won't judge you. Lettuce, it's not your duty to settle friction between friends. Mint, sit down in your seat."

Mint not realizing she was standing up, took her seat as she became mute.

"Why don't you all just let Ichigo speak and let _her_ tell us herself why she was not present yesterday?"

It appeared more of a statement coming from Zakuro.

All eyes settled on a still Ichigo. Her eyes averted to the ground away from the stares.

"I-I…"

"Mint-sama, there is someone to see Miss Momomiya," a servant came outside into the backyard to announce.

Everyone turned to face the intruder.

"M-Masaya…" Ichigo struggled to say his name without feeling a wave of malaise and remorse sweeping over her.

His face astonished most of the girls. The blank cold expression mingled with a serious façade rather than the usual warm greeting that originated from him.

The atmosphere was cold and tension was building every second Ichigo and Masaya didn't display affection toward the other. No smile emerged from their lips, no gleam in their eyes shun.

Their eyes displayed a notion as if they couldn't bear to _look_ at one another.

She could see it.

As his steps made a way toward her, she was able to see the mask he was hiding behind. He was hurt, confused, and close to breaking.

He refused to let it show.

He was successfully disguising his emotions from everyone but it also revealed that something had happened.

Something was _wrong_.

He held in his hands a box contained with various items. Curiosity developed in Ichigo's mind as she gazed at the items in the box. They seemed so familiar to her. Wait-they were…

"I'm here to return your stuff; it was crowding the space in my room," his voice was steady and blunt.

Ichigo looked up to him and stuttered an,

"_Oh_…"

She rubbed her arm nervously as she noticed her friends' gazes burning into her.

She slowly got up from her chair and walked up toward him. She supposed that he probably wanted his stuff back as well. As her hand held the box full of various items from dates and cherished memories, her heart ached.

'_It's really over_,' she thought.

'_It's all my fault. If only I was more careful, if only I had been thinking right, this wouldn't have happened. If only…_'

She could only imagine the emotions running through Masaya's mind.

Then she got the courage to look up.

She met his eyes.

She regretted it.

He stared at her.

The emotions locked behind that solid door, ran wild when he stared into her brown orbs.

Ichigo wondered, how could she have been so heartless?

_**xXxStrawberries&VanillaxXx**_

"What was all _that_ about?"

When he left everyone turned their attention to her, waiting for a response. She knew what to say. She practiced in her head how to break the news to them. She had memorized the perfect way.

Now why was her mind going blank all of a sudden? She knew the exact words to say, but right now she was…speechless.

"I-I had to break it off with…Masaya," she started as she inhaled a deep breath.

"But _why_?" Mint questioned.

"B-Because I didn't want to hurt him anymore!" Ichigo blurted out.

"_Hurt_ him?" Zakuro raised an eyebrow.

"Y-Yeah…You see I didn't want to admit this before but I soon realized, my heart belongs to someone else."

Breaths were caught in throats.

One was inhaled again very deeply.

"I kept denying it, kept telling myself Masaya was the only one for me. But he-"

Another deep breath.

"He and I, we just-I'm just so- I-I love him," She finally admitted.

Ichigo couldn't believe what she was saying. She couldn't believe the lies that poured from her mouth.

She felt sick.

Her friends stared at her bewildered. In their eyes, she saw undeniable doubt. Almost as if this was something that just could** not** happen.

"I'm madly in love with him guys. I didn't want to be in a relationship where I longed for someone else. It would devastate Masaya if I had continued our relationship. I couldn't do that to him. So I broke it off,"

All widened eyes stared at her incredulously.

"Ichigo, are you sure about this?" Lettuce conveyed to Ichigo.

"I mean, how long have you known this…guy to be sure you're _in _love with him? You've always known Masaya. When did _he_ get in the picture?"

"He was always in the picture, I've just never noticed," Ichigo muttered under her breath. She didn't realize she said her thoughts out loud.

It was the truth, literally. She had known Ryou as long as she had known Masaya. She just met Masaya before Ryou. Still, she knew both of them for the same amount of time. She also never really paid attention to Ryou, but he was still there. But that didn't change the fact that she still loved Masaya. Yes, she was still in love with him. It was all one big lie. She didn't love Ryou, but he was the father of her child...

'_What have I gotten myself into?_' She thought biting her quivering lip.

'_No, don't cry. Not here. Don't cry!_'

She had to get a hold of herself.

"Ichigo-san, are you alright?" Lettuce whispered to her.

'_Calm down Ichigo. Calm down. Just breathe slowly. Calm yourself. Calm the __**fuck **__down!_' She mentally screamed.

"Y-Yes Lettuce, I'm alright. It must be my allergies acting up again."

"But Ichigo-san, you don't have-"Pudding was cut off by Ichigo kicking her chair. She fell against the grass.

"Oh Pudding! You should be more careful! Here let me help you up," Ichigo nervously said as she held out her hand.

"_Ichigo_," Mint sternly said.

Ichigo turned to face the blue-haired woman.

"Who. Is. He." Ichigo couldn't help but think it sounded more of a statement. She winced at her friend's glare.

"Umm…" Ichigo pondered whether or not she should really tell them who it was.

"Ichigo do we know this…guy?"

'_Damn Zakuro, why do you have to make things complicated?_' Ichigo thought frustrated.

Ichigo bit her lip.

"We won't judge you Ichigo," Zakuro said softly.

"Yeah, Ichigo we're you're friends," Lettuce smiled at her warmly.

Both Mint and Pudding nodded in agreement.

She smiled at her friends as she was so caught up in the moment that she failed to think things through.

"It's Ryou…" She whispered that even she didn't hear herself say. But everyone else heard it.

"RYOU!" Everyone shouted.

'Oh _shit_,' She cursed in her mind.

That was it. Ichigo had gone too far.

Lettuce snapped.

_SLAP!_

The sound of flesh upon flesh echoed throughout the yard and rang in everyone's' ears.

Ichigo didn't feel the burning in her cheek until she overcame her shock. She stared up at Lettuce standing and towering over her with tears welling up in her eyes. Her mouth agape a she continued to stare at the green haired woman in utter complete shock. She didn't notice her hand touch her cheek where Lettuce slapped her.

Lettuce looked straight into Ichigo's eyes before running off. Tears were now streaming down her cheeks.

Ichigo buried her head in her arms.

She cried.

_**xXxStrawberries&VanillaxXx**_

Ryou was so lost in thought he barely heard the knock on the door. Then he heard sounds of someone sobbing, failing miserably to hide the obvious cries.

He swiftly got to his feet, not bothering to put on a shirt.

His hand grabbed for the doorknob as he twisted it and opened the door.

The front side of her long beautiful red hair now clung to her tear stained face. Her eyes were a melancholy shade of brown forming into a despondent red, puffy from crying.

She collapsed into his arms as her cries became louder. And all the astonished Ryou could do was hold her tight in a comforting embrace.

No words needed to be said.

He understood.

He listened to her sobs slowly quieting down as he held her tighter.

Her head rested against his muscled chest. She blinked away tears as she recalled events from earlier.

"_Ichigo, how could you?"_

_Mint glared at her when she averted her gaze from the place where Lettuce fled from them._

"_She didn't know Mint," _

"_She did __**know**__ Zakuro! Yet she still…"_

_Mint shook her head in disgust._

"_Even if she didn't, she should have figured it out! I mean how could she __**not**__? It was so damn obvious! Poor Lettuce…" She whispered the last part as she turned away._

"_It just doesn't make sense, Ichigo-san you were madly in love with Masaya!" Pudding stated with growing suspicion._

"_She's right Ichigo," Zakuro's eyes were hard as they gazed into Ichigp as suspicion rose in her too._

"_I'm sorry! I-I-" _

_They didn't believe her. She knew they weren't buying her story, but she still continued with her lies._

"_I love him! I can't help it! I'm sorry! I tried not to- But my feelings were overpowering me! I just-"_

_Her cries grew louder._

"_Ichigo,"_

_Zakuro's eyes narrowed sharply._

"_When did you become so good at acting?"_

_She choked on her own tears._

"_I'm not lying! It's the truth! I do love him…" She croaked._

_Zakuro raised an eyebrow, disappointment in her eyes as she looked down on Ichigo._

"_I never knew you could be so heartless," _

_And with that, Zakuro stood up gracefully and left. Mint with her back turned, refused to look at Ichigo as she followed Zakuro. Pudding stared at Ichigo with condolence eyes looking at her pitiful figure. Pudding wanted to go over there. She wanted to comfort her, to say something reassuring, but she didn't know what do. She felt it was best to leave the matter at hand, alone._

_She then took one last final look before walking away without a word._

___**xXxStrawberries&VanillaxXx**_

It was dark outside as night approached.

The street lights turned on but the darkness seemed to have swallowed Lettuce. The cool breeze brushed past her hair, her tears turned cold.

She couldn't believe this was happening.

The trees swayed in the wind, the sound of rustling leaves couldn't sooth her throbbing heart.

Nothing would.

People were so selfish she thought. They didn't care about other people's feelings. They never thought about the pain and misery their actions brought upon others.

Why did Ichigo do this? She had everything she ever wanted yet she…

Masaya was hers…Why did she take the one man Lettuce cared for? The only one she had feelings for. Feelings that ran so deep, the scar she now held was thinly sliced, that the piercing pain overwhelmed her. She didn't know if the bleeding would ever stop.

His silky smooth blonde hair was soft as it perfected his handsome face. Those mysterious blue orbs were a never ending ocean that stretched far. His toned muscular body had made her stare, lust filled. He was a dream that somehow managed to enter reality. But she, how could she ever thought for one moment that they'd start a spark?

She was just lost in her own world that she became blind to the real one.

It _could_ have happened…

If Ichigo didn't steal him away she though bitterly.

Ryou…

How could he do that to her?

Why did he agree to go with her to exhibit anyway?

Then realization hit her.

He was probably with _her_ yesterday. That's why both of them didn't show up. How could people be so cold?

Fresh new tears trailed down her face. She would have shivered at the night air, but her body was numb.

_She _was numb.

She was cold.

She finally figured out.

They were heartless.

Satan hid underneath their flesh in disguise. She blamed both of them for her scarred emotions drowning her.

She felt sick inside. She felt selfish for wanting to feel happiness, to experience love. She felt foolish for thinking it would come true.

Lettuce fell to her knees.

She never felt so helpless.

She had never been so alone.

"You're heartless…" She whispered before the darkness consumed her.

* * *

_**I am SO VERY sorry for this long waited uodate. Wish to kill me in the worst way? Go ahead, you have my permission. So much has been going on, I got carried away. My apoligzies once again. I hope this chapter did not disappoint. If it did, you have my permission to tortue me before you kill me. **_

_**I want to state that every review, every favorite and story alert, or author, I've recieved, I've looked at indivually and am very grateful to those of you that did so. Normally I would write down everyone's screen name and personally write to you, there's so many and I'm lost on which ones to address it to. **_

_**I promise that the reviews I get after this chapter I will write to. Still, I want you all to know, that I appreciate you all individually for supporting this story. Thank you so much for giving this story a chance. **_


	6. Fake Love?

**_Chapter Six_**

**_Fake Love?_**

"You told them what?!"

Ichigo looked at me nervously as she shifted her feet. So much for trying to act like an adult. Ichigo had spent the night at my place and no, we didn't_ do_ anything. I'm not _that_ much of a pervert, despite Ichigo's reasoning of me being so.

I merely had my arms wrapped around her body as we both fell asleep together, in the same bed. Then woke up together, in the same bed, after she screamed bloody murder and battered me with a pillow, but we didn't _do anything_. Though I found out she's fond of cuddling in her sleep. That or she had mistaken me for her pillow.

I didn't know what was bothering her and I didn't dare ask. I felt that any sudden actions and she would break and I didn't know if it would be under physical or mental circumstances. That frightened me even more. I came to a decent conclusion that perhaps she was under stress from our current 'situation'.

But I didn't know the girls were involved.

"I told them we were…err together?" She replied fidgeting on my bed. Don't get the wrong idea about that either.

"Why the _fuck_ would you-"I stopped myself. One thing I needed to watch the profanity that escaped my mouth. Even though this was Ichigo, I had to treat her with respect, and not just because she's having my baby.

She's a young adult woman; yeah I still have difficulty with that part, but still a woman or in my book a _girl_, but still female nonetheless. I should treat a lady properly. _God_ I'm spending too much time with Keiichiro.

But still, I just didn't feel right cursing in front of her. I really don't think any profanity is necessary. The baby may not have been born yet for his or her sensitive ears to pick this up, but it still didn't feel _right._ Besides as much as I want to protest against this, Ichigo wasn't a child, despite the fact that she acts like one sometimes, but she's having it much harder than I am.

The least I could do was be there for her.

"I'm sorry Ichigo," I whispered to her as my hand covered my eyes and the tip of my fingers touched my forehead in frustration. I didn't look at her to see her reaction. She stayed silent while I took some time to breathe. I needed time to think.

"Look," I started as I made eye contact with her.

"I know how hard this must be for you. I can't imagine the things you must be going through. And you're scared, I get it. I'm also presuming you're worried of what people are going to think, or say when they find out. And in my mind I'm trying to find a solution for this to make it easier on ourselves despite the obvious truth. Maybe if we try, we could make something work?"

She bit her lip then nodded her head.

"But what? What are we going to do?" Her voice sounded so helpless, I could only wonder of her thoughts and what they must be like.

"Actually, you didn't do badly. In fact, you sparked this idea although I was going to think of it sooner or later regardless. "

Her ears perked up as she waited for me to continue.

"I don't want you to have to worry about people thinking negative of you for your- err _our_ actions. So perhaps we could give the illusion that this was planned."

She raised a curious eyebrow at me.

"You recall how you told the girls about…_us?_ They have the idea that we're a couple."

"But I didn't say we were a couple! I just told them I broke up with M-Masaya because I was in love with you. They just know I like you, they don't know we're a couple. Not that we are…are we?" She hastily added as she interrupted me. Well this changes some things.

It just…spices things up now.

"In order for everything to work out, we are, or at least from now on, a couple." I said. It didn't slip by me the way she struggled to say her boyfriend, or rather _ex_-boyfriend's name.

It then occurred to me how much she was she was sacrificing. Last I recall she was completely head over heels in love with what's his face. And from what I've observed so far, she still is. But how would she explain to him she was pregnant with another man's child? Goodness, I really have it easy compared to her, don't I?

She brought up another predicament.

"But we have a problem. The girls don't believe me. They don't think I could leave Masaya because I'm in love with you. Quite frankly I don't think anyone could." She said hastily.

I gritted my teeth. Why was that so hard to believe? What? Couldn't Ichigo and I be together? Besides, if I say so myself, my appearance outstands his any day and anyone with eyes could understand why she would leave dirty scum for much bigger and better things, and not just down below either.

I regained my composure as my lips curled into a smirk.

"Well then I guess we'll just have to show them how much we love each other, don't we?"

She gazed at me, her face puzzled in bewilderment. "Figures," I muttered under my breath to obscure for her to hear.

"Wait does this mean, you return my feelings? 'Cuz remember I told them I loved you. I never said anything about you loving me back." She cocked her head to the side as she waited for a response.

"My, my, my, Strawberry, I didn't know how much of a deep _burning_ passion you felt towards me." I smirked at her as I watched her face heat up with a blushing crimson color.

"I didn't mean it like that!" She growled.

"I mean that-Well you know what I meant!"

"Hmm. Just tell the girls and everyone we're officially dating," I replied.

"Yeah, but what do I say? I told you what happened! They'll think I'm so, so, so….mean!" she exclaimed as she wheedled with a slight pout on her bottom lip.

"_Great_ vocabulary, I must say," I retorted in a bored tone as she frowned. She put one leg over the other as she sat cross legged with her arms crossed as well. She glared at me.

"Well I'm sorry if my poor vocabulary offends you. We can't all be snobby, obnoxious, insensitive, dick headed, geniuses, now can we?" She remarked.

I gnarled at her comment as my eyes narrowed into slits.

"Don't you mean thickheaded?" I spat with sarcasm. She gave more lip. She took a strand of red hair and twirled it with her finger looking at it frivolously.

"No, I meant _dick headed_." She smirked at the obvious mockery. She pretended to display an innocent face when she spoke. She stopped twirling her hair enough to look back at me.

"Why? What are _you_ going to do about it? Spank me?" She challenged.

"Push me, and I just might."

"Ryou I was wondering if you-Oh Ichigo-san! What a surprise!"

"Akasaka-san!" She beamed at his presence as she rushed over to where he stood. Well, so much for getting the paddle.

"I'm terribly sorry Ichigo-san, am I interrupting something here?"

"No! Of course not! You're never at fault Akasaka-san!" She laughed as her eyes twinkled.

Wonderful, my baby's mother-to-be is flirting with my best friend, although it does seem vice versa at this moment.

"You know Akasaka-san, I wish there more gentlemen like you."

Uh huh, I bet she would. Now if only there were more lady-like females in this world we'd all be one happy universe. Yeah, if that happened, we'd still be in utter chaos anyway, especially if they were all Ichigo lady-like.

I saw Keiichiro give me this questionable look while he was still smiling and conversing with Ichigo. With reminds me, I still have to look for that paddle and we still have plans to make of our _arrangement_ for this particular predicament. But since Keiichiro is here, might as well put the plan into motion.

"So Keiichiro I was wondering if you'd get me and my fiancée some drinks. We have lots to discuss." It seems that as soon as the word was out, the room became still. You could feel the feeling of shock in the air. I tried to hide my smirk from the look on the chef's face. It was priceless. But I couldn't decide whose face was more hilarious, Ichigo's or Keiichiro's.

"Isn't that right, Ichigo?"

She snapped out of her momentarily trance. She gulped and nervously looked away trying to find the right words.

"Uh yeah," she laughed awkwardly wanting to kill me at the same time for sure.

"F-Fiancée?" Keiichiro exclaimed stuttering, giving me this look of disbelief. The smug look was hard to hide, mostly from wanting to laugh out loud at the same time. Apparently Ichigo thought otherwise as she tried to hide her hissing face at me.

"When did this-, how did this-, YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?!"

"Don't worry Keiichiro, you'll definitely be the best man, no doubt about that but let's discuss those terms later. I'd like to talk to Ichigo, so if you don't mind, those drinks please?" I gave him a pleasant smile and he gave me a look that was creep. He smiled and left, but before he closed the door behind us, I saw his eyes. They told me that I had a lot of explaining to do afterwards and something mysteriously satisfied that made me somewhat concerned.

When the door was closed behind us, I was then pounced on and assaulted on top of my bed. Ichigo pushed me and was now currently trying to choke me. Her face was close to mine as she hissed.

"Ichigo! Y-Your pregnant! What the hell are you doing-"

"RYOU! What the hell was that?! Why did you tell Keiichiro those things?! Why did you-"

"Ahem,"

We both looked at the door where Keiichiro stood holding two drinks, trying to hide a smirk. That's when we realized the position we were in. Ichigo was on top of me, wearing a skirt which didn't fit the position she was in at the moment since her rear was sticking in the air. And the fact that her face literally pressed upon me didn't help either. Although, I got a lovely view of her chest hovering right above me this didn't help when I heard more gasps. There standing, behind Keiichiro were the girls, eyes wide and mouths agape.

Oh shit, we are so screwed now.

Then a pair of blue eyes caught mine hidden behind foggy round glasses. The hurt shocked expression seeped through the blue orbs as clear crystals ran down like pouring river streams. Then they were gone, and the girl averted her gaze from me. She rushed out of the room; the others didn't notice still trying to recover from the sight before them. But she-she had looked so- She left so suddenly I-I don't know what to make of this….

"_Lettuce…."_

But then Ichigo's eyes caught mine.


End file.
